The purpose of this proect is to determine whether a new genetic abnormality can be associated with diabetes in families with maturity onset diabetes of youth. These families are being ascertained afrom the diabetes family registry that has been maintained at the University of MN for 20 years. Family members are invited to come to the CRC to give samples for DNA and undergo tests to determine their glucose status.